


A Wolf's Burden Art

by CaraLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: Art for Liliaeth's Teen Wolf Big Bang story





	1. Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wolf's Burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366847) by [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth). 



 

The playlist can be listened to [on my Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/liveandletrain/playlist/15YmzM9IjIMDzg5Q7zHRbh?si=kASyXQYjQIa3oevwyKFYMQ)


	2. Character Aesthetic for Scott McCall




End file.
